ONE FATEFUL NIGHT
by sakurai murasaki
Summary: Changmin yang sedang patah hati melampiaskan semuanya pada alcohol yang tanpa ia sadari membawanya ke dalam suatu malam bersejarah(?). Bad summary, sorry …. Exclusively presented to MinJae hardcore shippers, like me XD XD RnR please


**Oneshoot**

Author: Haruka Shim

Pairings: Changmin Jaejoong, mentioned Past!ChangVic

Rating: M, PWP(?)

Disclaimer: Plot murni milik author sementara characters adalah seluruhnya milik fans

Warning: Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. What's written here is pure from the author's imagination. Some typos may be found. And this is a boys love.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

### 

Musik berdentum keras bersahut-sahutan. Sekali lagi Changmin menuangkan bir ke dalam gelasnya. Sementara kyuhyun dan genk kyuline lainnya tengah menggila menyatu dengan musik, Changmin menikmati saat-saat kepalanya mulai terasa ringan. Terputar di memorinya suara Victoria yang mengajaknya mengakhiri hubungan rahasia mereka. Terngiang bagaimana vic sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima teror dari sasaeng fansnya. Changmin bisa mengerti. Tapi tidak untuk kabar yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan Heechul dan Yunho tadi siang soal Victoria yang secara resmi menjalin kasih dengan pebisnis asal Hainan, China, Zhoumi. Pihak agency bahkan setuju-setuju saja karena Vic akan tetap aktif di f(x), sampai kontrak berakhir. Dan yang paling penting, kekasih vic yang baru itu bukanlah artis ngetop. Seperti dirinya.

Ia menuangkan lagi bir dalam gelas kosongnya. Changmin tahu hidup akan selalu seperti ini. You gain something, you lose something. Ingin sekali saja Changmin merasa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa yang bebas melakukan apa saja sesuka hatinya. Malam ini saja.

Seorang lelaki memasuki pintu bar. Lelaki tersebut mengenakan jeans hitam dan T-shirt merah yang dipadu dengan jaket denim serta sepasang sneakers bermerk Christian Lowboutin. Dia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam. Tampilan yang biasa digunakan artis untuk menyamarkan dirinya dari publik. karena lelaki tersebut memang seorang artis. Sebenarnya bar di kawasan Gangnam tersebut memang areanya para artis. Ada alasan sendiri mengapa lelaki tersebut tidak ingin dikenali oleh artis lainnya. Ia memang tidak dikenali saat ini tapi justru ialah yang mengenali sosok di pojok bar yang kelihatannya sudah mabuk berat. Kepalanya terantuk di meja dengan tangan yang sudah hendak menuangkan bir lagi ke dalam gelas kosongnya. Lelaki itu bisa mengenali dengan baik sosok yang ia lihat. Mantan partner in crime nya. Dulu sewaktu ia masih tergabung dengan sebuah boyband papan atas di agency lamanya. Ia ingin sekali mengabaikan hal itu, tapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa sepasang kakinya mengajaknya untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"Shim Changmin!" teriaknya lirih.

"Ermh.."

"Dimana temanmu? Kenapa kau duduk disini sendiri?"

"Siapa kau? Apa kau mengenalku?" racau Changmin.

"Mana handphone mu, biar ku telfon kan Yunho untuk menjemputmu."

Karena reaksi yang didapat hanya racauan dan gumaman tidak jelas, lelaki itu pun terpaksa merogohi saku celana Changmin dan voila! Ia pun menemukan ponsel lelaki itu. Low battery. Dan ketika digenggamanya, ponsel itu malah seketika padam. Ia menghela nafas. Ia melihat kesekitar. Teman-teman Changmin sepertinya tengah sibuk sendiri.

"Nunna, apa kau bahagia?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau bahagia berpisah dariku dan bersama lelaki itu?"

"Ya Shim Changmin! Siapa nunna yang kau maksud?"

Changmin memandangnya sayu. Sorot matanya terlihat lelah. Dan terpukul.

"Changmin, kau baik-baik saja?"

...

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mrnghampiri sosok yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Minnie?"

Lelaki itu terpaksa harus menahan berat badan dari tubuh yang tiba-tiba menimpanya.

"Aish!"

Mau tak mau iapun harus berpura2 sebagai sesorang yang tengah menjemput temannya yang tengah mabuk berat.

"Aku tahu toleransimu tinggi, tapi sudah berapa banyak kau minum sampai seperti ini?" Dumel lelaki tadi seraya mengatur tubuh Changmin agar duduk di jok Audi hitam miliknya.

Lelaki itupun berfikir mau dikemanakan tubuh Changmin yang K.O. ini. Ia ingin membawanya pulang ke dorm DBSK namun ia dengar mereka pindah dan ia tidak tahu alamat barunya. Handphone Changmin mati. Dan ia sendiri tidak tahu nomor Yunho yang baru. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa teman lamanya itu ke salah satu apartment pribadinya di daerah Busan. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika Changmin sadar. Begitu lebih baik.

Ditengah menyetir layar ponselnya menyala. Panggilan dari Junsu.

"Hallo, Jjun?"

"Hyung kau dimana? Aku tidak melihatmu di kantor?"

"Err... soal projek baru itu kita bahas besok saja ya Jjun, malam ini aku ada urusan. Pribadi."

"Hyung! Jangan bilang padaku kau sedang berkencan? Siapa wanita itu?"

Alis lelaki itu berkerut.

"Aku tidak sedang kencan Junchan. Pokoknya ada deh. Sampai jumpa besok di kantor ya. Daah!"

"Hyung! Jaejoong hyung––"

Dan lelaki itupun menutup ponselnya. Lalu mematikannya. Teman satu labelnya itu pasti akan tidak bosan mengais keterangan atas teori yang menuduh dirinya sedang berkencan.

Lelaki bernama Jaejoong itupun memarkirkan mobilnya. Dengan susah payah ia membopong tubuh changmin yang memang lebih tinggi dan berat dibandingkan dirinya yang teramat ramping untuk ukuran pria. Begitu mengunci kembali pintu apartment-nya ia pun melempar tubuh changmin begitu saja ke ranjang. Jangan salah paham. Ia hanya sudah teramat lelah dan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh sahabat lamanya itu. Suhu tubuh Changmin lumayan tinggi. Wajahnya pun dipenuhi keringat. Jaejoong berinisiatif mengelapnya. Sesekali Changmin mengernyit membuat Jaehoong terkejut sendiri. Sedekat apapun mereka dulu, konflik dan perpisahan yang mereka alami tetap saja akan menghadirkan situasi yang awkward. Jaejoong sejujurnya masih belum siap.

"Nunna?"

Lagi-lagi ia terkejut karena kali ini Changmin memegang pergelangan tangannya. Jaejoong ingat daritadi changmin terus memanggil 'nunna'. Iapun berfikir keras siapa 'nunna' yang di maksud changmin ini.

"Nunna~ aku merindukanmu~" lalu Changmin pun terbangun dan memeluk dirinya.

"He-Hey Changmin!"

Changmin membenamkan hidungnya dalam-dalam ke tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Wangimu beda. Tapi jauh lebih enak." Changmin semakin dalam melesakkan hidungnya ke cerukan leher Jaejoong dan sukses membuat Jaejoong kesal. Sekaligus takut.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoongpun mendorong Changmin.

"Minnie! Lihat, ini hyung! Jaejoong hyung! Bukan nun-"

"Vic nunna, sejak kapan kau jadi sebegini cantik." Changmin mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Membuat bulu roma Jaejoong sukses meremang. Ia pun menarik tangan Changmin agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Minnie, aku bukan...victoria.."

Changmin terdiam. Jaejoong pun terdiam. Tak mampu melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia telah mengetahui siapa nunna yang Changmin maksud. Ia sempat mendengar isu itu. Ia turut bahagia. Namun jika melihat changmin sampai seperti ini, iapun turut terluka. Semua member DBSK menempati posisi yang spesial spesial di hatinya. Ia mencintai keempat-empatnya. Sudah seperti keluarga yang lain. Tak terkecuali changmin. Changmin pasti sangat mencintai victoria hingga ia terpuruk seperti ini ketika wanita itu meninggalkannya. Seandainya ia bisa menghiburnya. Apapun.

"Kau masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, jadi kau tidak mengenaliku. Tidurlah! Ketika kau besok bangun semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong halus seraya beranjak. Namun sepasang tangan menarik dan menangkup wajahnya dan sepasang bibir dengan begitu cepat mengecup bibirnya. Jaejoong tersentak. Tubuh dan fikirannya membeku untuk beberapa saat. Ia ingat dulu pernah dengan sengaja mencium Changmin saat lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu terlelap di mobil van mereka. Semua member pun menjadi saksi peristiwa itu. Tapi Jaejoong sengaja melakukan itu untuk menunjukkan perhatian sekaligus menyalurkan kejahilannya pada changmin. Namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan changmin akan membalas perbuatannya dulu seperti ini. Tidak dalam situasi ini. Changmin said he hate men's touch.

Changmin melepaskan kecupannya. Memandanginya yang bingung seperti patung.

"Aku menginginkanmu.."

Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia juga mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan changmin barusan. Changmin ingin dirinya ….. untuk apa? Jaejoong tentu pernah menonton film biru. Dulu mereka sering nonton bareng, tak tanggung-tanggung nonton berlima. Jadi ia paham makna dari kata-kata semacam yang dilontarkan Changmin barusan. Masalahnya…

"Tapi ini hyung changmin-"

"Please!"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Pikiran dan hatinya berdebat. Salah satu keputusan akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila. Ia memang ingin bukan menghibur Changmin dengan cara apapun. Tapi ini? Kalau dirinya ini wanita tak perlu untuk berfikir dua kali. Hanya wanita baik-baik dan err.. bodoh yang menolak melayani Changmin(?). Ditengah bathinya sibuk berdebat, ia merasakan sebelah tangan changmin menarik tengkuknya. Merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Membagi kehangatan. Sepasang bibir milik changmin kembali mendarat di bibirnya. Mengecup. Beberapa kali sebelum mengulum bagian yang atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya ketika ciuman itu terasa nikmat baginya. Ia sudah berulang kali berciuman dengan wanita. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dicium. Oleh laki-laki. Changmin pula.

"Mmph.."

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya sembari menyusupkan lidahnya masuk yang membuat Jaejoongpun memberikan akses ke mulutnya. Lidah changmin bertemu lidahnya. Melilit dan menjelajahi mulutnya.

Jaejoong terlena hingga tanpa sadar Changmin mendorong tubuhnya agar terlentang di tempat tidur sebelum Changmin kembali menindihnya. Kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Menciumi dirinya. Changmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya karena Jaejoong meminta. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berciuman panas seperti itu. Tentu saja asupan oksigen ke paru-paru jaejoong berkurang. Keduanya saling beradu tatap dan mengatur nafas masing-masing.

Jaejoong ingin berteriak pada dongsaengnya itu jika ia sudah salah sasaran. Namun sebelum sempat dirinya berucap, changmin menyerang lehernya.

"Akh changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong berusaha mendorong changmin namun ia sudah tidak punya banyak tenaga. Ia mengernyit sakit ketika changmin menggigiti beberapa spot di leher dan bahunya.

"Changmin! Stop! Kau sudah terlalu jauh!"

Changmin menatap jaejoong tajam.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya meninggalkanku hah?" Bentak changmin tiba-tiba. Jaejoong yang bingung tidak menyahut apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat changmin dengan brutal merobek T-shirt nya. Catatan penting untuk jaejoong: jangan biarkan seorang shim changmin mabuk berat dalam kondisi patah hati!

"Cha-changmin stop-hmph!" Mulutnya tidak bisa protes karena dibungkam oleh ciuman changmin.

"Hey! Aku hyung-mu! Aku laki-laki! Apa kau serius akan melakukan ini?" Cerca jaejoong begitu ada kesempatan saat changmin berusaha melucuti seluruh pakaianya. Changmin sudah sinting. Ya wajat sih karena dia sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Tapi meniduri seorang laki-laki?

Yang paling jaejoong takutkan jika semua ini sampai terjadi adalah apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada changmin saat ia tersadar besok paginya.

PINCH

"Nghh~" Jaejoong mendesah saat nipple kirinya dipelintir nakal oleh changmin. Ia kini sudah bertelanjang bulat sementara changmin sudah topless. Ia tidak menyangka jika tidak hanya wanita yang merasa nikmat jika putingnya dimainkan seperti ini. Ia baru tahu seperti apa rasanya ketika dua orang laki-laki bercinta. Tidak buruk. Buru2 jaejoong menepis pikiran ngawurnya itu.

"Nnnhh~~akhh~" ia mengernyit sakit sekaligus nikmat saat changmin mengulum nipple kananya sambil tangannya memelintir nipple kirinya.

Tangan changmin yang satu lagi sudah dengan licik meremas manhood nya. Memberinya amazing handjob. Jaejoong jadi bertanya2 kenapa changmin sepertinya sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"Ngh~~ahh~hahh~Changmin don't –!"

Dan ia pun datang di tangan changmin.

Jaejoong susah payah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Tubuhnya melemas drastis.

Dilihatnya changmin tengah membuka zipper celananya. Membebaskan manhood nya yang ternyata jauh lebih besar dan panjang dibandingkan milik jaejoong. Rupanya bukan tanpa alasan changmin memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Tiba-tiba changmin merangkak maju dan menyodorkan manhood yang setengah terbangun itu tepat di depan mulut jaejoong. Jaejoong sampai kesulitan meneguk ludah.

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Changmin apa yang-haompfh?"

Ia seharusnya tidak protes. Ia harusnya tidak membuka mulut dan memberi changmin akses. Sekarang manhood changmin melesak masuk kd mulutnya bahkan sampai terasa mencapai kerongkongannya.

"Mmph.."

Changmin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat jaejoong secara spontan mengoral manhood nya. Jaejoong menitikkan air mata. Ini tak seharusnya terjadi. Jaejoong bisa merasakan benda yang merangsek mulutnya itu kian mengeras hingga membuatnya tersedak dan susah bernafas. Changmin menarik manhoodnya keluar dari mulut jaejoong. Ditekuknya kaki jaejoong dan dibukanya lebar2. Jari-jari nya secara zigzag meringsek masuk hole jaejoong membuat jalan. Melebarkan ring muscle sempit itu. Jaejoong merasa begitu tidak nyaman dengan intrusi tersebut. Namun dirinya sudah tidak berdaya. Hingga ujung jari changmin menemukan sweetspot aka prostat nya.

"Ahhh~"

Lagi dan lagi. "Ohh~~ngh~ahh~"

Changmin mengeluarkan jari-jari nya dan memposisikan manhood-nya untuk memasuki hole jaejoong dalam beberapa hentakan.

THRUST

SLIDE

THRUST THRUST

"AKHHH!"

Jaejoong menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Hole-nya terasa perih seperti terobek menjadi dua. Tapi changmin tidak mempedulikannya. Ia sudah pasrah. Ia membiarkan changmin bertindak semaunya.

"A-akh! Changmin!"

Ia mendesahkan nama changmin berulang-ulang setiap kali manhood lelaki itu sukses menyodok keras dan akurat sweetspotnya. Tubuh jaejoong tersentak-sentak seirama dengan hantaman manhood changmin pada hole nya.

"Akh~~akh~~ngh~~ohh~ahh!"

"Nunna! This is because you leave me! Ahh~~"

Jaejoong kewalahan mengimbangi gerakan changmin yang semakin beringas menghujam dirinya. Changmin benar-benar brengsek. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini pada dirinya. Ingin Jaejoong melaporkan Changmin pada komnas perlindungan HAM(?). Tapi apa kata dunia jika perbuatan Changmin pada dirinya itu sampai bocor di public?. Ia berharap ini semua segera berakhir.

Manhood jaejoong berkedut sendiri meski tanpa disentuh. Tak berselang lama ia pun datang untuk kedua kalinya. Changmin membalik tubuhnya hingga menelungkup tengkurap sebelum kembali menusukkan manhood nya dari belakang. Karena jaejoong sudah benar lemas changmin harus menarik butt nya agar tetap terangkat sambil ia terus meng-in-out kan manhoodnya. "Ahh~"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan manhood changmin kian menggembung dalam dirinya dan terasa begitu penuh menyesakkan hole nya. Setelah beberapa hujaman changmin akhirnya klimaks. Ia menyemburkan seluruh cairannya dalam hole jaejoong. Lalu iapun ambruk menimpa jaejoong. "Aukhh!"

Jaejoong mengumpat. Bukan karena beban berat yang menimpanya. Tapi karena ia harus bersusah payah mengeluarkan manhood changmin yang semakin dalam menusuk holenya.

Changmin membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Ia perlahan bangun dan menyadari kalau ia tidak sedang di kamarnya sendiri. Perutnya tiba-tiba mual. Ia melihat ke sekitar. Lalu segera menyergap lemonade yang tersaji di atas laci samping ranjangnya. Ia penasaran dengan siapa yang telah membawanya pulang dari bar semalam. Ini jelas bukan kamar Yunho. Bukan juga kyuhyun ataupun jonghyun ataupun minho. Dan anehnya kenapa ia bisa tidak berpakaian sama sekali. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kenapa ia tidak memiliki morning tent seperti pagi-pagi biasanya.

Changmin takut akan kesimpulannya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin aku sudah tanpa sadar melakukan one night stand dengan sembarang wanita kan?" Gumamnya terperanjat. Ia menghabiskan lemonade nya lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di tempat tidur juga di lantai.

Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar guyuran air dari kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi lalu terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang ia sangat kenal.

"Hai, kau sudah bangun? Tidak sampai hangover kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan lemonade untukmu."

"H-hyung?!" Gagap changmin.

"Ceritanya panjang. Oiya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Tteokbogi kesukaanmu."

Jaejoong kaget tiba-tiba changmin memeluknya.

"Syukurlah hyung. Kukira aku telah memiliki affair dengan sembarangan gadis. Kau pasti telah mencopoti seluruh pakaianku karena kau tahu kebiasaan tidurku."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Changmin ternyata benar-benar lupa. "Minnie, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Ah ne." Changmin melepaskan pelukanya. Membiarkan jaejoong berjalan menuju closetnya. "Hyung, kenapa jalanmu tertatih-tatih begitu?"

"Ah! Ini ta-tadi aku kepleset di kamar mandi." Jawab jaejoong keteteran. 'Fuck you Shimly Shim fucking Changmin! Seandainya kau ingat siapa gadis (ehh?) yang kehormatannya sudah kau renggut secara paksa semalam' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati. Yang paling ia syukuri adalah tidak adanya moment awkward seperti yang ia cemaskan. Meski rasanya sedikit pahit menerima fakta dirinya telah menjadi pelampiasan changmin tanpa si pelaku mengingatnya.

"Oh iya Minnie, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm.." jawab changmin sekenanya karena mulutnya tengah penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan hyung, berkat kau aku tidak kehilangan nafsu makanku."

"Bukan itu. Tapi... soal vic."

Changmin berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjuntukan lagi aktivitas makannya. "Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya saat aku mabuk semalam."

"Minnie~" jaejoong mendekati dongsaengnya.

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Apapun yang hyung dengar semalam mungkin benar. Tapi aku sudah merelakannya. Aku justru khawatir soal kita. Sebenarnya aku malu karena sebelumnya telah mengabaikanmu juga junsu dan yoochun hyung."

"Soal itu tidak apa-apa changmin. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghubungi yunho tapi..."

"Hyung, kita bertukar nomor saja. Aku juga akan memberimu nomor yunho. Sebaliknya berikan aku nomormu, junsu dan juga yoochun hyung."

Dengan menggunakan taksi changmin kembali ke dorm nya. Dan seperti yang ia duga ia akan kena semprot oleh yunho.

"Kau yakin tidak berbuat macam2 kan Min?" Selidik yunho curiga. Pasalnya yunho tahu seberapa parahnya changmin kalau lagi mabuk berat. Bibirnya yang masih perawan(?) dari bibir laki-laki hampir saja ternoda jika waktu itu Heechul dan Donghae tidak membantunya menghalau tubuh Changmin yang sedang mabuk parah.

"Hyung dengar, yang membawaku pulang dari bar semalam adalah jaejoongie."

"Hyung min, jaejoong hyung." Ralat yunho.

"Aish.. ya maksudku jaejoong hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kaget?"

"Heechullie menjemput kyuhyun dan minho bersama key semalam. Ia melihatmu dibopong oleh Jaejoong. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak khawatir. Tapi apa kau yakin tidak melakukan hal aneh. Sekalipun itu jaejoongie, kau sedang mabuk berat. Aku saja pernah hampir menjadi korban asusilamu."

"Entahlah hyung. Saat aku bangun jaejoong hyung biasa-biasa saja. Dia hanya bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja karena semalama dia bilang kalau aku terus meracau soal vic."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Kau yakin? Kau sudah tanya balik kalau ia baik-baik saja? Bagaimanapun Jae itu kan cantik, aku saja bangga di-couple-kan dengannya.. ahahaha(?)". Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudku, kau yakin tidak keliru mengiranya sebagai wanita, lalu… menciumnya? Atau lebih?"

Changmin memicingkan mata.

"Kau pikir aku separah itu hyung? Semabuk apapun aku, there is no way I will touch men. I detest them! I mean in a sensual way."

Yunho memasang muka datar.

"Pokoknya, selesai sarapan aku bergegas pulang. Tapi hyung, yang paling penting aku dapat nomor ponselnya.. juga junsu dan yoochun hyung."

Yunho tersenyum. Meskipun entah mengapa, ia merasa khawatir dengan sahabat lamanya itu.


End file.
